Chadrica
Chadrica is part of the ancestral home of winged humans. Most of the country is covered in desert, with scattered city-states between vast expanses of rock, sand and mountains. Because of the vast trade in Chadrica, it is the wealthiest country in Kosovia. Culture and Population Chadrica's most populous race is winged humans. However, any and all who can survive the harsh desert climate can be found here, making it the most culturally diverse country in Kosovia with numerous languages being spoken alongside Common. Primary education is mandatory for citizens of Chadrica, with children learning to read and write Common as well as at least one other language. Further education is mostly reserved for nobility, the rest of the citizens mostly using their education to become traders and craftsmen. Government Chadrica is made up of city-states, each ruled by a Duke. Within their respective city-state, the Duke is basically the king. They make the rules and oversee the city. Dukes are elected by the people from a group of candidates, and rule until death. When trouble comes to Chadrica, whether through famine, war or a plague, the Dukes of Chadrica come together and work as one body. The city-states support one another with resources, after all, so the Dukes make sure everything runs smoothly both within the city and as a whole country. Geography Despite Chadrica's large territory, most of it is empty desert and mountains. There are routes lined with outposts and pit stops leading to each city-state, but if you stray from the routes there's a huge change you won't last. Dangerous desert beasts, bandits and the elements would give you a slow and dreadful end. The three playable citiy-states in Chadrica are: Arkadiy Arkadiy is the most populated city-state in Chadrica. It is located near the large Lake Amasandji, a route leading to both Ulios and Ayor. It is considered the slave trade center of Kosovia, with the three countries all using slavery as a common part of their lives. Other major trades include glass and metals. The most common races here besides winged humans are nymphs of all kinds and centaurs. The Duke of Arkadiy is currently Khulan Chiledu, a winged human. Serogin Serogin is located along the border of Seohen on the banks of Bayar River. Slavery is not as common here as other cities, since Seohen bans it, but there are still those who own a slave or two. Its major trades include wine, herd animals and raw metals. The most common races here besides winged humans are dwarves and spriggans. The Duke of Serogin is currently Kang Xuefeng, a nymph. Pashin Pashin is located at the the Umar/Kreophica T-border. Its main trades include hunting supplies such as trapping equipment, furs, weapons, etc. Because of Kreophica's poverty, most of its exports go to Umar and most of its imports are from Kreophica. The most common races here besides winged humans are humans. The Duke of Pashin is currently Belgeltei Sarantsatsr, a winged human. Other Notable Locations Other Chadrican City-States. The three listed above are the city-states that can be roleplayed in specifically. There are other city-states in the country, however. Your character can visit them in roleplay through the elsewhere board. * Kim Kha Ai. Kim Kha Ai is the only dragon settlement in Kosovia. Dragons can be found across Kosovia, of course, but Kim Kha Ai is where most dragons can be found and is ruled by a dragon. It is located near the Chadrica/Ulios border, in the mountains. Their main trade goods involve raw ores, stone and dragonscale armor. * Semyon. Semyon is a human-ruled settlement. It is a coastal village and a big exporter of saltwater fish and shellfish. It is also located near the Tanas River, which the villagers use as a faster route to other cities. * Larochka. Larochka is a human-ruled settlement. It is located in the northernmost part of the border with Ulios. * Jianhong. Jianhong is a nymph-ruled settlement. It is located on the coast near the border of Ayor. [[Harbinger Center|'Harbinger Center']]. The Harbinger Center is the main settlement of the bandit group known as The Harbingers. It is hidden deep within the Chadrican desert where only members know how to find it. Economy and Trade Main Imports: slaves, fruits, livestock Main Exports: grains, slaves, horses, wine Crops: Millet, Corn, Peaches, Pears, Beets, Grapes, Squash, Onions, Tomatoes, Beans, Cucumbers, Eggplants, Shallots, Thyme, Mint, Parsley, Basil, Dates, Melons, Carrots, Hot Peppers, Plums, Peanuts, Radishes, Broccoli, Berries, Nuts Being the trading hub of Kosovia, Chadrica's trade involves any and all goods that can be found anywhere in the country. Though it is pricey, people in Chadrica have access to it all. Foreign Affairs Being bordered by all other countries, Chadrica is considered the trading hub of Kosovia. As such, most of its relations are peaceful. Ulios is Chadrica's largest trading partner, and the two have a long, friendly relationship. It is rumoured that the King has promised his first daughter to one of the Dukes. Kreophica's biggest export to Chadrica is slaves, which Chadrica uses for themselves as well as selling to the rest of Kosovia. Ayor Umar Seohen History Chadrica, Seohen and Umar are the ancestral territories of the nomadic Winged Human tribes. The tribes would migrate to Chadrica during the cold seasons, when it was the coolest it would be in the desert. There were thousands of tribes that inhabited the south and west areas of the continent, keeping to themselves as the northern humans began to settle and create civilizations in modern-day Ulios.Category:Countries